Argit
Argit is a mutant rat/porcupine hybrid who trades in alien technology. He and Kevin Levin have worked together on many deals, which are suggested to have largely gone sour. History He first appears in the episode "Kevin's Big Score". After being tracked down by Kevin, who was looking for a a Holo-Disc containing a message from Max Tennyson. Kevin offers Argit a deal where if he uses his "connections" to help him find it, Kevin will provide him with a cash of Plumber tech (Max Tennyson's RV). Kevin steals the RV from Ben and Gwen Tennyson, but is double-crossed by Argit who changes their deal by stealing the RV from Kevin. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin later track him down, only to discover he had already sold most of the Plumber tech, disassembling the RV in the process. He has a brief skirmish with Kevin, Gwen, and Echo Echo. He is defeated by Echo Echo and is forced to provide information about where the disc can be located, which turns out to be in the hands of Kevin's ex-partner in crime and Ben's old enemy, Vulkanus. He reappears in the third season episode, "Simple". During the episode, while aiding Ben to stop a war on an alien planet, Kevin discovers Argit is responsible for selling weapons to both side of the war. Kevin however decides not to inform Ben or Gwen, instead he decides on joining Argit in his scheme for a cut of the profit. This ends up undermining Ben's various attempts at getting the two sides to form a peace treaty. The day of the war comes, Ben turns into Way Big and steps in between the two armies. He talks them into not fighting, but Way Big accidentally knocks down the statue of their sage and they declare war on Ben instead. Before leaving the planet, Kevin is given his share of the profits by Argit, with both of them parting on good terms. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are forced to retreat and leave the two sides to their war. Kevin however is forced to leave his loot behind in order to escape on board Ship. He makes a brief appearance in "Con of Rath", when he encounters Kevin, Gwen, Ben as Rath at an intergalactic rest stop bar and friendly greets Kevin and Gwen. Kevin tells him they are on a mission to deliver the Luodan crown prince, Tiffin, to Jaret in order to keep peace between the Luodan and Pantophage. Gwen reveals she does trust Argit and tries to convince Kevin that Argit is not his friend saying, "He would sell his own mother for lunch money." Kevin responds saying "I happen to know he got top dollar for her." Argit later proves Gwen right when Argit sells them out to the Vreedle Brothers, providing the Vreedle's with information about the Tiffin as a way to payoff debts he owed to them. Once again he manages to sneak away with himself coming out on top. Personality Appearance Relationships Kevin Levin : See also: Kevin Levin Despite his backstabbing ways, Kevin has been repeatedly shown to trust him, to the point he even calls him his friend, in the episode "Con of Rath". Gwen Tennyson doesn't trust the backstabbing porcupine alien and even tries to convince Kevin, that Argit is not his friend, to little avail. Kevin's trust in Argit, as well as their friendship, appears to be one-sided as Argit doesn't trust Kevin and is quick to cheat, steal, or sell him out. Powers and Abilities Category:Alien Force Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Unknown Alien Race